Dreams Become Reality A Brendon Urie Story
by xoCamisadoxo
Summary: There was this girl named Raven Sanders..She loved the band PANIC! At The Disco..She loved brendon Urie..One day her friend showed her a suprise..She was excited..while she headed to herclassroom,she met someone..and she was left wtih mystery..
1. Prologue And Chapter 1

PrOlOgUe:

Hi..I'M RaVeN SaNdErS…I'm a really Fun person..

I LOVE TO ROCK!! I have Brown eyes and white complexion.

I have Black Straight Hair..well.. I used to have curls..But I wanted

To try something different..so now, I have straight hair..and I'm Tall..

I love MUSIC!!MUSIC IS MY LIFE!! My favorite bands are My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and of course..PANIC! At The Disco!!They are the best..

I really Love Brendon..But I know..I'll never have him..until The day I met Lisa

Andrews..She was My best friend since Grade School..Her boyfriend was Pete

Wentz..familiar huh? He's the bassist of fall out boy..kinda cool huh?

So..That's it..Let's start the Dream..

CHAPTER 1:GETTING READY

Beep.Beep.

Time to wake up.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

Shit!

It's already 7:50..My class starts at

8:30!

So I got up as fast as I could,took a shower,dressed up and put my makeup on.

I wore a Black long sleeved shirt that had a PANIC! At The Disco print on it,

Ripped jeans which I loved,and of course my Black converse sneakers..I grab my bag,close the door to my empty house (which meant that I lived alone..) got in my

Car and drove to school..The only thing I like in school so much is seeing lisa

And Music class. I play the guitar. I like singing. But it's kinda funny when I sing.

To Be Continued..Hope you like it..I need reviews please..


	2. Chapter 2

BrEdNdOn UrIe RaVeN sanders

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

Chapter 2:CoNcErTs!!

**As I drive To school I pass houses,Trees,cars,and people that walk by**

**The streets.The world's just boring..I guess. I turn on the radio and I listen to**

'**ThE only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage'.and I**

**sing along:**

**Swear to shake it up **

**If you swear to listen**

**Oh we're still so young**

**Desperate for attention**

**I aim to be**

**Your eyes**

**Trophy boys,trophy wives(2x)**

**After a few minutes, I reach school.I park my car in the parking lot.**

**As I open the School Door I walk in the hallway.**

**Phew! I wasn't late. There were still people outside.**

**I go to my locker to get my stuff.**

**As I get my stuff someone taps on my shoulder. Obviously it was lisa**

**Since she was my only friend. I turned around to see her wearing a **

**Plain green tee shirt.fitted jeans,and grren converse sneakers.She had **

**Short chocolate brown hair and a tan complexion with Brown eyes.**

"**hey Tiger." She said. She always calls me**

**tiger. I have no idea on how she got that kind of**

**nickname for me.**

"**Hey."**

"**So,How's the concert?" Last night I watched**

**p!atd's concert. It was pretty cool.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**hmm..I don't know but for you I **

**would say that it was the best."**

**She knew that I liked them so much.**

**Since the day I listened to their music.**

**I already liked it.**

"**well guess what I got?" She asked as she pulled**

**out two tickets from her pocket.But it wasn't just two normal tickets.**

**It was Two VIP TICKETS!!To p!atd's CONCERT!!SWEET!!**

"**Where The hell did you get this?" I asked excitedly.but I already knew.**

**Just wanted to make sure.**

"**From pete duh!!" See?**

**I hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe anymore.**

"**Don't get too excited.Well,okay fine." We both laughed.**

**Then The bell rang.**

**We said goodbye and I held my bag and books walking to my classroom.**

**To Be CoNtInUeD..Reviews people!! Thanks..**


	3. Chapter 3

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 3:ThE mystery GuY

I walkedpast the lockers of the Goths,Cheerleaders,Hippies and made

My way to the lockers of the jocks. No one was in the hallway

Anymore. I must be late, So I walked faster,and faster when I

Slipped and the bag and Books I held Flew off my hands landing

on the floor.Crap. I didn't notice the freaking wet floor sign!! I got

up, bent down to get my bag. As I bent down to get My bag,

I saw a guy in a purple hoodie, Jeans and blue & red colored sneakers.

He walked toward my books, got them and gave them to me.

"Uhm..Thanks.." I smiled. I didn't really get to see his face cause of the

hoodie that covered his face.

"No problem.." He started to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked.

He turned around.

"You already know.." He walked away again. But this time. I

didn't stop him.

I already know? Was he kidding?

Well, he looked familiar..But, no..It would never be him. I stood

Up, and walked to my classroom.

As I opened the door to my classroom, Eyeryone looked at me,

God! Can they stop looking at me?!? I know I'm late!!

"Ms.Sanders, so glad you could join us.. Why were you late?"

Ms.Brown said. She was my biology teacher. I hated her.

" I ran down the hallway and I slipped."

"Well that seemed Like a stupid excuse. The next time you be late

you're getting detention." Then she continued her stupid lesson.

"Bitch.." I muttered.

To Be CoNtInUeD..ReViEwS please…SoRrY iT'S sO short..


	4. Chapter 4

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 4 :CrUsHiNg

In my Biology class, Ms.Brown discussed about the Reproductive system.

In English term, Fucking. How many organisms make offspring. I wasn't

Really paying attention cause I thought of that guy I met in the hallway.

I already know? Weird. After a few minutes,

The bell rang.

Finally.

I met Lisa at the canteen.We got our food and sat on our table next to the

Goths. The Goths are okay I guess.They were quiet.They didn't really bug us.

"So how was your class?" Lisa asked.

"well,pretty crappy.."

"Why?"

"Cause I was late." I said as I munched on my muffin.

"you were? Why?"

"Well, when I past the lockers going to my classroom, I slipped.

And it's kinda weird cause I saw this guy that helped me get my things and

He said that I already knew him.." Lisa grinned.

" Why are you grinning?"

"hmm..maybe because Tiger's got a new crush."

"No I don't.."

"Yes you do."

"I'm just curious.."

"Yeah right.."She said as she stood up and threw her trash. And I did too.

And we both left the canteen.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Becausse I know you like him.." Then her phone rang.

"Hello?..Yeah.."She looked at me.

"I knew that..She told me..Yeah she did..Don't

worry..you'll be fine..Yeah I'm sure..she likes you too..No I mean

She loves you too..Bye..see you later.." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Someone."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You'll find out later."

The bell rang.

And we had to goi back to our classes. I said goodbye to lisa and

I went to my class.

To Be Continued..Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlIty

ChApTeR 5: ParKiNg LoT

After class I went straight to the parking lot. As I walked to the

Parking lot I saw that guy again.But with three people. They were far

Away and The only thing I could see was their body shape and their

Backs. Then The guy I met turned around. Then he waved. Was he waving

At me? I waved back, Then I got in my car and drove to my house.

I turned on the Radio and it played 'Teenagers' By My Chemical Romance:

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

I liked that song. It was somehow funny. I don't know why but it was

Just funny. I reached my house and turned the radio off. I got out of my car and

Opened the door to my house. As the door opened I walked to my bedroom and

Layed on my bed. Why did I keep thinking about them? They really looked familiar.

But I knew it was impossible. And I thought of the phone call she had. Who was

She talking about? All these thoughts went straight to my head.

Then My phone rang to the tune of

'Build god then we'll Talk'.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Get dressed."

"Lis this is not a good time to shop."

"Who said we were going shopping?"

"well, where are we going?"

"Just dress up. And when I said get dressed..I mean it.."

She hung up.

What the hell was she upto?

I dressed up anyway.

I wore a a Black tanktop with a jacket to cover it,black leggings with a skirt on top,

And of course my converse sneakers. I didn't like wearing heels. It hurts so bad.

Then I put my makeup on. My makeup was full eyeliner. I put some artistic lines and

Teardrop like circles on my face.

Then The doorbell Rang.

Must be her.

To Be Continued..Reviews please..


	6. Chapter 6

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 6:SuPrIsE

I opened the door and I saw lisa on a pink dress with

Black leggings and high heels.

"C'mon What are you waiting for?" Lisa said,

"Wait you haven't told me where we're going yet."

"You'll find out later.."

"Can't you just tell me now?"  
"No..It's a surprise Dumb-dumb. Let's go.." She grabbed

my arm and we got to the car.

She put the key to the car and we drove. As usual, I turn

On the radio and it played 'I write sins not tragedies'. One of

My Fave songs of p!atd..Lisa and I sang along:

I'd chime in Haven't you people ever heard of?

Closing the goddamn door

No, it's much beeter to face these kind of things

With a sesnse of

Poise and rationality (2x)

Lisa's phone rang. She couldn't get it cause she was driving.

"Tiger answer it for me please.."

I got her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's pete."

"Hey it's Raven. Lisa's driving so she told me to answer."

"oh, could you just tell her that zac's already waiting?"

"Ok.."

"Thanks.. Bye.."

"Bye.."

He hung up.

Zac? Who the hell is zac?

"What did he say?"

"He said that Zac's already waiting."

"ok.."Lisa said and we reached our destination.

I reaaly didn't know where we were.

Lisa blindfolded me so that I couldn't see where we were yet.

As lisa helped me get out of the car she took of my blindfold

And My jaw dropped.

"SURPRISE!!" Lisa screamed.

It was the concert. I knew about it but I didn't know when.

So this is it.

To Be Continued..Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 7:BaCkStAgE

My heart is pounding really hard. I didn't know what's going to happen.

I have no Idea.We walked backstage.

"Lis, I have a question.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who the mystery guy is?"

"well.." She thought for awhile. Well I didn't think she was.

"Yeah.."Lisa said. What?!?! She knew?!?

"What?!! Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"I told you..it's a surprise!!"

"Well can you tell me now?"

"Of course not..yet.."She laughed.

God..Why won't she tell me?!?! I was soo excited.

But no matter what I do, she won't tell me.

As we walked backstage, We saw A big guy.

Oh no..That's zac!! P!atd's bodyguard!! My heart pounded faster.

And harder.

"Hey Lisa,Pete's looking for you.." Zac said and smiled.

"I know.." Lisa said.

"And you must be Raven." Zac said while he shook my hand.

I just smiled.

We walked around to find the dressing room of p!atd.

Stiil no sign of their dressing room.

No more hope I thought.

But then we saw a door far away.

Lisa and I looked at each other and smiled.

As we got closer and closer to the door, My heart didn't pound anymore.

But It was beating real fast. I felt like I was gonna die.

We were already in front of the door. It had a 'p!atd Dressing Room' sign.

As I read those words, I couldn't move. Lisa looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be nervous."

"I'll Try.." We both laughed.

Lisa knocked on the door. And thank god I wasn't nervous anymore.

Then The door opened.

A guy was now standing in front of us. He had Dark Brown eyes and spiked hair.

He was half-naked!! Oh My God!! It was Brendon!!! Brendon Urie!!

He looked soo hott!! Just looking at his face made me want to scream and just..melt!!

"Hi.." He said. He smiled..at me..

To Be Continured…Reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 8:PoSsIbIlItIeS

When he smiled at me..It's like I've seen him before.

I knew it He was my mystery guy. He's the guy I met at school.

He's the guy that Helped me get my things when I slipped.

He's the guy that said that I already know his name when I asked.

And I thought that it was impossible.

The 3 guys were Ryan,Jon and Spencer.

I looked at Lisa.

She winked at me.

She set me up. I love her so much.haha..

"Brendon This is Raven.." he shook my hand and kissed it.

But as I tried to pull it away, He didn't want to let go.

I pulled harder and He let go.

"Sorry.." He said. I just blushed.

"Uhm..It's okay.." I felt stupid. I should've let go.

He must've thought I was stupid.

" Come in.." He said.

When Lisa and I walked in we saw lots of people. The Dancers,The Band of

Course And Pete.

Pete waved at me. I mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Because of him I was here now. And lisa too. A BIG THANK YOU for her.

I was so lucky that I had her.And I was so lucky that I was here..now.

Brendon held my hand.He smiled at me. I smiled back. He had such soft hands.

"Everyone this is Raven." Brendon said.

"Hey..Hi..Hello.."Those were the words I've heard from everyone and they looked

kinda happy. Brendon and I sat in a corner.

I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"So..did you have any idea?" Brendon asked.

" about what?"

"about your mystery guy.."

"well, yeah.. but I first thought that it was impossible.."

"Why did you think that it was impossible?"

"cause I knew that I could never have someone like..like you.." His face moved closer to mine.

"anything's possible..sooner or later maybe..you and I might be.." Our lips were about to

meet when

"Brendon,we gotta dress up." Ryan said.No!!! I was so close..

Brendon stood up and he grabbed my hand to help me get up.

Lisa and I walked to the Dressing room door.

He said good bye and closed it.

Lisa walked away but as I walked, The door opened.

I looked back. Lisa didn't. Brendon ran out the door.He ran

Towards me then grabbed my face and our lips met.

He pulled away and went back inside the dressing room. Wow..He kissed me.

It felt good. So good.

To Be Continued..Reviews..


	9. Chapter 9

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 9: ThE date

The Concert started.They started singing 'The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

And Suicide is Press Coverage.' It was Amazing.They really rocked the house.I

Loved the dream sequences before their songs 'Lying is the most a girl can have

without taking her clothes off' and 'I write sins not tragedies'. It was so funny.

But it was kinda weird too.cause Brendon looked like he was finding someone.

Who was he looking for anyway? Well after the concert I waited for Lisa cause

She had to say goodbye to Pete. I waited outside the parking lot. It was Pretty

Dark,,and cold.Okay fine!! It was freezing.While I waited I looked around. There were

Only a few cars left.I walked back and forth waiting for lisa. Why the hell was

She so long?! Then after a few minutes, Someone covered my eyes, I jumped.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed and a guy laughed.

It was Brendon.

"Don't scare me like that.." I said.

"Sorry..Who are you waiting for?"

"Lisa.."

"well,Do you want me to bring you home?" He asked.

"No it's okay.." I smiled.

"Okay..well, can I ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"Well..do you wanna maybe..go out sometime?"

Oh no. Is Brendon Urie asking me out on a date? Why not?

"Sure. That'd be great."

"cool.I need your number so I could contact you."

We exchanged numbers.

"can I ask for one more thing?" he asked.

What could it be now?

"What?"

"May you have a picture with me?" I laughed.

"I'm serious." He said.

"well why would you wanna do that?"

"So that I could remind myself that…we are possible." I smiled.

I nodded. As he took the picture he kissed my cheek.

Click.

"Brendon" Jon called.

He was with Ryan,Spencer and Zac,

"I gotta go.." Brendon said.

He winked at me and when brendon walked away, Lisa walked towards me.

Finally!

Welll I wasn't mad at her cause waiting for her was worth it.

To Be Continued..Reviews..


	10. Chapter 10

DrEaMs BeCoMe ReAlItY

ChApTeR 10: LoVeRgIrL

We got into the car and drove back to my house.

While we were driving I turned the radio on and

'xo' by Fall Out Boy played.

"So lovergirl, What happened between you two?"

Lisa asked.

"Well,besides asking me out and kissing me? Nothing much."

I said sarcastically. But I was so thrilled.

"Really? How did you feel? How did it feel?"

"It felt so great!! And I just wanna thank you. And pete."

"Why?"

"Cause you made this possible.Both of you did." She smiled.

" Is it hot in here or am I just feeling the heat between

you two?" She said. And we kept on laughing. And in came the

chorus of the song:

To the love I left my conscience pressed

Between the pages of the bible in the drawer

What did it ever do for me I say

It never calls me when I'm down

Love never wanted me

But I took it anyway

Put your ear to the speaker

And choose love or sympathy

But never Both

Love never wanted me

After 10 minutes, I was home. I got out of the car.

"See you Tiger!!" Lisa screamed.

"Bye.." I waved.

I open The door to my house.

I run to my room and jump

On my bed a lot of times. I felt super happy!!.

I just couldn't believe it!! But I didn't want to not believe it!

My phone rang.

It's a picture message.From brendon.

It's the picture he took before..What a Sweet guy..

I layed on my bed and fell asleep.Dreaming of what will happen the next day.


End file.
